The APS Conference on the "Integrative Biology of Exercise," is scheduled for September 23-26, 1992, in Colorado Springs, Colorado. In selecting the topic, the American Physiological Society (APS) was reflecting on the fact that exercise is a form of stress that is at the center of the existence of both man and animals. Exercise involves every organ system of the body, directly or indirectly, and is one of the most highly integrated responses in which the body is capable. The goal of the APS Conference and this proposal is to bring together investigators addressing different parts of this very diverse response in order to understand better the integration not only amongst organ systems, but also along the dimension from molecular through cellular to organ function. The symposia, associated with this APS Conference, address areas of uncertainty and/or controversy, as well as their fundamental importance. The interdisciplinary group of investigators participating in the symposia have such breadth and depth of knowledge in exercise that the conference should yield new insights in the field and serve to stimulate the interest of students and young scientists. The inclusion of free communications in the APS Conference will allow for the cross-fertilization of ideas between the speakers and the attendees. The participation of the American College of Sports Medicine in this APS Conference will allow for an exchange of idea which should demonstrate the significant advances that have been made in our understanding of the complex subject of exercise.